Woman of Steel- First Flight
by Leolamin1997
Summary: Claire Josephine Kent discovers her true origins and takes her first flight to the skies. As well as her first step to becoming the Hero she was meant to be. Fem Clark A genderbent retelling of my favorite scene from Man of Steel.


**Woman of Steel**

 **First Flight**

Claire sighed as she walked through the empty hallways of the derelict space ship she discovered in the artic. She had just left the reporter Lois Lane outside the spaceship after cauterizing the wound she got from the ships defenses. Claire was sure to leave her somewhere where the soldiers would find her. After doing this she re-entered the ship and tried to find the figure she saw before she went to help Lois. Claire would usually use her abilities to search for this mystery person, but whatever this ship was made out of she couldn't see through it. This has only happened to her a couple of times in her life and that was because that stuff was made of lead, she was very sure this ship wasn't made of lead. So she continued to walk through the hallways keeping her ears and eyes open in every corner to find this person. Then from the corner of her eye she saw it the figure walking down a corridor

"Hey wait, who are you" Claire yelled as she gave chase to the figure.

Claire used her speed to rush down the corridor in hopes of catching this mystery person, she was surprised when she entered a room and found no one inside it.

"Where…. I was sure they came in here" Claire said confused as she walked around the room.

Claire walked up to what was a giant window it showed nothing but the frozen ice that surrounded the entire ship. Claire put her hand on the glass when a loud hiss went through the room, Claire spun around quickly thinking she maybe under attack by another weird robot.

But lowered her guard when she saw it was only some kind of chair lowering from the ceiling, then a computerized voice spoke throughout the room

"Take off will commence in 2 minutes, all occupants must secure themselves immediately" the voice said. Claire looked at the ceiling wondering where the voice was coming from

"Wait…. did that voice say take off" Claire asked slightly confused.

The entire ship shook and Claire almost lost her footing, a loud rumble echoed throughout the entire ship. Claire turned to the giant window and saw the ice in front of it cracking, the ship began to lift itself into the air and the ice around it crumbled and rolled off. Soon Claire could see the starry night sky in front of her as the ship hovered high above the military site

"This thing can fly" Claire said amazed and smiling as she continued to stare out the window.

But the ship then began to rise higher and higher and Claire's face fell a bit

"I think I should buckle up like the voice said" Claire said as she rushed towards the seat sitting down on it.

Claire began searching for some kind of seat belt, but straps emerged from the seat and wrapped around her and secured her in the seat. Claire braced herself as the ship went higher and higher, going faster and faster. Claire shut her eyes and grit her teeth as the pressure began to mount as they continued they're ascent, Claire screamed as she felt like a brick was being pushed against her brain.

Then the pressure was gone and so was the pain, Claire slowly opened her eyes and was blown away by what she saw. It was the moon, the stars, and just all of space. The ship had flown over earth's atmosphere and was now gently floating in orbit. Claire marveled at how big the moon was and how bright the stars were from up here.

"I-I'm in space, this is incredible" Claire said as she reached her hand out as if she wanted to touch the moon.

Claire was not sure what she was going to find when she came here, but she did not expect to be taken into space. Ever since her father told Claire of her true origins, Claire grew a fervent interest in space. As a child she bought posters, books, and toys anything to do with space and the possibility of alien life. Her parents even got her a telescope, she would look through it every night in hopes of finding something and anything that told her something was out there. And since she began her trek of self-discovery she followed almost anything she could find that might've involved aliens on earth. From deep informative speeches from renowned scientist to the nuttiest online conspiracy theories she followed them in the hopes of finding her answers. And they all came up false and lead to nothing. She been doing this for almost a year now and has nothing to show for it. Who knew a few whispers at the bar she was working at could've actually turned something up.

"Is this what I've been looking for, is this ship going to bring me back to where I was from" Claire thought as she continued to stare out at the vastness of space.

Then the ship spoke again "Uninhabited area discovered, rerouting course, prepare for reentry" The voice said as the ship began to turn back towards the planet.

Claire gripped the seat sinking her fingers into the metal as the ship sped back to earth in a glorious ball of fire. Once it was past the atmosphere and next to the clouds the ship began to slow down and gently float to the ground resting on a hill. The straps around Claire finally released her and she was allowed to move getting up from the seat and looking out the giant window.

"Where did it bring me" Claire thought as she scanned the area.

She then saw a polar bear family stroll past the ship not really caring about it, the cub stopped for a second and looked at Claire. Claire gave the cub a smile and a small wave as it scurried to keep up with its parents.

"Okay I'm guessing up north probably the Arctic Circle, but why did it bring me here" Claire thought as she continued to look out the window.

"I needed to distance us from the humans, they're not ready for this level of technology" a voice said from behind.

This voice wasn't the previous one from the ship, it was clearly that of a man and was more human. Claire turned as the chair she sat on returned to the ceiling revealing the source of the voice. It was a man only a bit shorter than Claire, with swept back light brown hair and a beard. He was wearing a dark grey jacket that went down to his feet, it had openings in the arms that showed he was wearing something dark blue underneath. What stood out the most to Claire about the man was his eyes they were blue, not dark blue or sky blue, but a blue Claire couldn't describe it was ethereal just like hers.

The man gave Claire a light smile and approached her

"To see you standing there as a beautiful young woman…. If only Lara could've witnessed this" the man said somberly.

Claire looked at the man warily "Who are you" Claire asked not forcefully but clearly wanting an answer.

The man looked at Claire with kind eyes "I am your father Kala…. Or at least a shadow of his consciousness" the man said as he extended a hand to Claire.

Claire looked at the hand defensively for a few seconds before extending her own hand to touch his. She lowered it to make contact but her hand went through his sending a blue static surge through him, Claire recoiled back holding her hand. She used her enhanced vision to examine the man and found nothing, this man was not real.

"My name…. Your real father's name was Jor-El, he made me to answer the questions that you have probably been wanting answers to for a long time" Jor-El said as he walked around Claire.

Claire followed suit not letting this thing out of her sight

"You called me Kala…. I-is that my real name" Claire said thinking back to the words of her father when she was young.

"It is Kala-El, I'm guessing that you being here means that you are aware that you are not like the other inhabitants of this planet, and that you are from somewhere else" Jor-El said.

Claire nodded She was unsure about all this but had to take a chance and have her questions answered

"There is so much I want to know, where do I come from, why was I sent here" Claire asked gently.

Jor-El nodded as small panels opened up on the room's floor and a strange metallic substance emerged from it engulfing the entire room. Claire got defensive thinking she was being trapped but soften her guard when she saw the substance began to take on different shapes and show images

"You came from Krypton" Jor-El said as the metal took the form of a planet.

Claire examined the sphere it looked very similar to Earth but with different land masses

"Krypton had a much harsher environment than that of Earth's, Long ago during an era of expansion, our race spread out through the stars to seek new world's to settle upon" Jor-El said the images changed again.

Claire watched as from the planet tiny ships emerged and flew out in every direction, she then saw the metal take the shape of men and women in strange space suits inserting a flag in the ground.

"The scout ship your standing in was one of thousands launched into the void, though it appears that this was one that did not survive" Jor-El said sadly.

Claire marveled at the thousands of ships flying around her then her focus centered on a large three legged device that shot something into the ground kicking up a lot of dust.

"We built outposts on suitable planets and used these great machines to reshape environments to our needs, and for 100,000 years our civilization flourished and accomplished wonders" Jor-El spoke as the images showed cities being built, beautiful forests teeming with animals, and people walking about happily in strange attire.

Claire was amazed by what she was seeing taking in every sight a small smile growing on her face, but then her face fell

"Usually in these stories when an empire rises to its peak, the fall is never far behind" Claire said sadly.

Jor-El nodded "Artificial population control was established, the outpost and space exploration was abandoned, we exhausted our natural resources, and as a result the planets core became unstable" Jor-El said solemnly.

Claire saw the image of a man and woman holding a pod with a baby in it, the forest being demolished by large devices chasing the animals away, and the city began to crumble and fall with the people running in fear.

"Eventually Krypton's Military leader General Zod attempted a coup, but it was already too late" Jor-El said as the image of a man standing before a massive army was shown.

The man looked fierce, determined, and terrifying Claire felt a shiver up her spine as she looked at him.

"Your Father and Mother foresaw the end, and took steps to unsure your survival" Jor-El said as the images changed to him and a beautiful woman who looked like Claire standing before a rocket with a lone infant inside.

The Rocket closed and shot into the sky leaving the planet behind as it began to crumble in on itself, and then it finally exploded large chunks of the former planet left floating in space. Claire covered her mouth as she felt tears welling up in her eyes, all those people an entire species gone in an instant.

"Why me…. Why was I more important than an entire planet, couldn't something be done to save more" Claire said sadly small tears rolling down her face.

Jor-El looked at her with compassionate eyes then turned to exit the room beckoning her to follow, Claire did and wiped away the tears.

"Your father attempted to reason with Krypton's Council, he knew it was too late to save the population as a whole, but suggested a way to make sure Krypton survived in the stars, they didn't listen, so he instead decided that you must survive in order for Krypton to live on" Jor-El said as he walked down the hall.

"But why me…. How am I any different from anyone else on Krypton, you probably had scientists, scholars, people who were better fit to carry Krypton's legacy, I was just a baby why am I special." Claire asked confused

Jor-El stopped at a door and looked at her, the door opened revealing another room, he went in Claire followed. The room was large holding a huge water tank, and within the tank were dozens of clear pods attached to a stem.

"This is a Genesis Chamber every Kryptonian child was born here and designed to fulfill a pre-determined role in society a worker, a warrior, and so on" Jor-El said as he walked up to the tank staring deep into it.

Claire walked up to the tank feeling afraid as she ran her hand against the cold glass, seeing her reflection in one of the pods

"Plato's Republic" Claire whispered to herself.

"Is this where I was born, what is my purpose" Claire said voice slightly trembling and scared of what the answer might be. Jor-El looked at Claire with admiration and smiled

"You have none, because you weren't born in a Genesis Chamber, you came from your mother, brought out to this universe by your father in the chambers of the House of El, You Kala-El are Krypton's first birth in centuries and sadly the last" Jor-El said proudly.

Claire looked at him astonished and confused

"Your Parents believed that Krypton lost something precious, the element of choice, of chance" Jor-El said facing Claire.

Claire faced him curious for what he was about to say

"What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended for them, what if a child aspired to become something greater" Jor-El told Claire proudly.

A good feeling went through Claire as she heard that, he previous worry vanishing completely never to be thought of again.

"You Kala are the embodiment of that ideal, that's why you had to survive because you have the ability to become more than just a Kryptonian, you had the ability to adapt and change to become what you desired, an ability your parents did not have" Jor-El said as he began to exit the room.

They walked down the hall in total silence Claire was trying to process everything she just heard, but there was still one question in her mind

"Why didn't they come with me" Claire asked.

Jor-El stopped and looked towards the ground sadly

"They couldn't Kala…. No matter how much they wanted to…. They couldn't" Jor-El said sadly.

"Why not, why couldn't they come, was I just some statistic, and capsule to make sure Krypton stayed alive?" Claire said nearly yelling. Jor-El turned to her with a distressed look

"Of Course Not, the reason they did what they did above all was because they loved you Kala, they never had a chance to show it to you but they did, they couldn't care less about Krypton as long as you were alive" Jor-El said loudly but with kindness.

Claire was taken aback by what he just said

"They couldn't come because they were a product of Krypton's failures just like Zod, and those failures led to they're downfall, they didn't want to drag you down with them" Jor-El said looking a Claire sympathetically.

Claire looked down at the ground they were just words but they made feel a little better, but that still didn't change one constant fact

"I'm alone" Claire said sadly.

"No you aren't Kala, you are as much a child of earth as you are of Krypton, and surely during your time here you have found connections with the human maybe even…. A family" Jor-El said.

Claire soaked in his words thinking back on her life and the people in it Lana Lang, Pete Ross, Ma and Pa

"I have, when I landed people found me…. Good people they raised me the best they could" Claire said thinking of her life in Kansas.

Jor-El nodded giving Claire a smile

"I wish I could meet them, Kala you can embody the best of both Earth and Krypton, an Ideal your mother and father dedicated their lives to preserve" Jor-El told Claire.

Claire took in a deep breath rubbing her hands on her face

"You said I have the ability to choose…. But for my entire life, I have never known what to choose and I still don't" Claire said sadly.

"But you still have the ability and someday you will know what you meant to do, and it will be great because you decided it" Jor-El said giving Claire a small smile.

Claire raked her hands through her long black hair

"I have powers, abilities, beyond anyone on Earth…. Why" Claire asked.

"Earth's sun is younger and brighter than Krypton's was your cells have drunk in the radiation strengthening your body and heightening your senses, the planet's gravity is lighter but it's atmosphere more nourishing, you've grown stronger than your parents could've thought" Jor-El said to her.

"But why send me to a place that gives me these abilities" Claire asked.

"One reason is that you would be able to defend yourself, if the inhabitants were hostile, but another reason…. Something your parents hoped deep down in their hearts is that you would use these abilities for the good of the planet" Jor-El said.

"Earth is different from Krypton, but that may ultimately be a good thing they won't make the same mistakes, not if you guide them, not if you give them hope" Jor-El continued.

"How would I do that, by taking over and ruling them" Claire said

"No, never, if you change people with power and intimidation that change will only last for as long as you have the power, but if you lead by example other will follow" Jor-El said.

"Is that what you have done with your power so far" Jor-El asked

"When you can do what I do, when things go bad you can't just sit back and watch, I try to help where I can unseen, but I never thought I could bring people hope, or that the world was ready for me" Claire said thinking of her father Johnathan.

"Well there is only one way to know Kala, you must try" Jor-El said as a panel opened in the wall they were standing next to

"And when that day come I hope that you would wear this to honor your birthplace" Jor-El said gesturing to what's inside.

Inside the panel was a suit clearly for a woman a denim blue one piece with a yellow around the waist looking like a belt, grey markings on the side, and light blue gauntlets on the wrist, red boots, and a majestic flowing red cape. Claire examined the suit till her eyes came to the chest where a crimson red 'S' laid in a diamond yellow filling the spaces between, she ran her hand over the symbol feeling the foreign material

"What is this" Claire asked in amazement.

"Kryptonian under armor used for ceremonial purposes, an older design but it is still powerful and will make the needed statement, and the crest is that of the House of El…. The crest of Hope, when you believe it's time to reveal yourself to this world I hope that you wear this" Jor-El said bowing his head.

Claire looked at the suit with wonder in her eyes

"I… this is…. I-I…. I need a minute" Claire said exhausted resting her head on the suit, Jor-El nodded and in an instant vanished leaving Claire alone with the suit.

Claire leaned against wall looking at the suit and her mind wandered back to her father and the day she first learned of her heritage. He told her that she had another family somewhere and that they had given her another name, she now knew that name Kala-El. He also told Claire that someday would have to make a choice, whether she would stand proud in front of the Human Race or not.

"This is all so much, Is the world ready, am I ready" Claire said rubbing her face, Claire looked at the suit again taking it all in.

"That thing looks really tight, and I would definitely be making a spectacle of myself wearing that" Claire said examining the suit.

Claire didn't know why but she removed the suit from where it was and held it in her hands, she stared at the symbol on the chest

"Ship is there somewhere a little more private I can go, I don't want to do this out in a hall" Claire asked looking around for a reply. Then a door opened not too far from Claire, she gave a small bow then entered the room.

The room looked like a locker room, from what Claire could discern. She sat down on a stool and continued to look at the suit

"I have to make decisions that will not only affect me and my life but the course the world as I know it…. And I'm about to play alien dress up" Claire said with a laugh.

But in all honesty Claire needed a relive from all the information she just took in and this was all she could think of. Claire stood up and began to feel around the suit looking for an opening of some kind, she felt something on the back of it near the collar she pressed down on it. The cape fell off of the suit and the back opened up allowing her to step inside. Claire placed the opened up suit and cape down and began to undress, she was wearing a baggy white shirt, an oversized pair of jeans, and sneakers. She easily stepped into the suit and pulled it up allowing it to cover her whole body, the suit seemed to fit her form perfectly. Once it was up to her collar she brought the two ends that were separated together and they just snapped into place sealing up the back. Claire picked up the cape and brought it to the two spots on her shoulders they seemed to have just slipped in easily. The suit felt surprisingly comfortable for Claire like it was made just for her, she was expecting it to be chokingly tight

"Wish I had a mirror, just to see how ridiculous I look" Claire said jokingly to herself.

Suddenly a panel opened in the room and a mirror was revealed, Claire looked around her at the ship

"I swear to god if you were watching me…." Claire said under her breath.

Claire approached by the mirror and was stunned by what she saw, she didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. All her life she wore clothes that hid her appearance body from picking an extra-sized shirt to wearing a Jacket she never really showed off her body. But this suit showed off all of her body it showed her strong stomach and abs, her toned legs, strong arms, and defined chest she even thinks that the suit pushed them up a bit.

"Is this…. Me" Claire said in wonder as she looked at herself, she was amazed, she spent so much time hiding herself she almost forgot what she looked like.

But two things stood out to her when she looked at herself, her hair was so long she hasn't cut it in a long time. Not that she looked bad but she preferred to keep her hair at least neck length, Claire sighed as she grabbed the hair she wanted to cut. Over the years she discovered that much like the rest of herself her hair was nigh indestructible, no razor, scissors, or weed whacker could cut it. But with the help of her father and a lot of practice she learned that her heat vision could cut her hair. For the next few minutes, Claire stared deep into the mirror positioning her eyes against the mirror so that the heat vison would carefully cut her hair, the black lock slowly rolled off her shoulders and onto the floor. Once she finished her hair was now down to her neck, it was surprisingly neat despite the means it was done. Claire smiled at her shorter hair but there was still the other thing that bothered her, she was slouching another instinctive thing she did to hide herself. Claire took in a deep breath and straightened her posture standing her full height, Claire looked at herself and smiled she stood tall and proud. For once Claire didn't have to hide, this was her and she was proud of it.

Claire couldn't help but smile at herself

"Guess this isn't as ridiculous as I thought" Claire said with a small laugh.

Suddenly Claire felt something wiggle past her nose making her sneeze, she then saw small particles floating around her, and the she saw her sneaker floating next to her head. Claire looked down and saw her red-booted feet were floating a foot off the ground

"This is happening again" Claire said to herself as the floating stopped and she landed on the ground.

Claire had experienced this before there were times that she would just float in midair, during her youth she once spent an entire night on the ceiling. It would happen at random time, she had no control of the power unlike the others, but also unlike the others she never tried to. Claire had a realization as an idea formed in her head

"This might actually be the thing that kills me" Claire said as she exited the room leaving the clothes behind.

Claire walked down the hall when the Jor-El Hologram appeared next to her following her

"From what I analyzed you appear to be excited and scared" Jor-El said to the walking Claire.

Claire stopped in front of what she believed to be the exit

"You said I was more powerful than my parents could've predicted…. How powerful am I" Claire asked taking in a deep breath and staring down the door.

"Even if I had the proper equipment there would be no way to tell what your limit is, the only way I think of…. Is to test them" Jor-El said as he waved his hand opening the door and revealing the frozen landscape.

Claire took a few steps out then stopped she turned her head towards Jor-El

"Do you think one person, even a person like me, could really make difference in the world, by just being a good person" Claire asked quietly.

"I believe that you can become an ideal, something the people of Earth can aspire to become, those who follow you will stumble and fall behind you, but in time they will join you in the sun Kala, in time you will help them achieve wonders that would surpass even Krypton" Jor-El said with an encouraging smile.

Claire felt pride in his words, she felt her cheeks reddening from the faith he had in her

"Thank You, Father" Claire said.

The door slowly closed and the smiling Jor-El vanished from sight, but before the door shut Claire swore she saw a tear in his eye.

Claire walked along the frozen landscape getting a good distance away from the ship, she found a nice solid piece of land with no animal life on it. Claire took a moment to look at her hands then looked up into the sky

"Time to test my Limits" Claire said to herself as her eyes narrowed.

Claire to a deep breath and moved a bit in place trying to psyche herself up, once she thought she was ready Claire let out a grunt as she jumped into the sky cracking the ground where she once stood. Claire soared over a mountain as she began to descend back to Earth, Claire braced herself as she landed on the ground cracking it but then immediately launched herself again. She travelled further the second time but once again came back down to earth only to leap again, it was on her third landing that Claire let out a roar as she put everything she could into one more jump. This time she went higher than even she was expecting, with her arms at her side Claire soared like a bullet

"It's now or never" Claire thought as she tried to focus.

She didn't know what she was looking for as she went through the clouds, but for a second she thought she found it. She felt it a boost, she was going higher, and a nervous smile and laugh came out of Claire as she went higher into the sky

"Okay, okay this is actually working, just have to keep this up" Claire said as she began to focus harder on sky and going higher.

Claire growled as she began to focus harder and harder on her objective, but then she felt herself falling

"What no, no ,no, no, not now, not here" Claire thought worried as she tried to push herself again.

But it was not working soon Claire came to a complete stop in mid-air, and then she plummeted down to Earth like a meteorite. Claire screamed in terror as she flailed in the air arms trying to grab nothing as she descended faster and faster. Claire eyes widened and she screamed louder as she saw she was heading right for a mountain, Claire impacted on the top of the mountain with great force completely going through it and destroying it only to once again crash down to Earth.

Claire moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and lifted herself off the ground, she took a minute to observe her surroundings. She was still in the North, but most noticeably was that she was currently belly down in a crater, a very large crater, a very large crater that she made with her body. Claire wasn't really hurt as she was dishearten, she was surprised that the suit and cape were completely fine no tears, not even dust. Claire clawed her way out of the crater rolling onto her back with a moan and looked into the sky

"Well that was a bust" Claire said bored as she looked at the clouds.

Claire felt bad no matter how hard she focused she couldn't stay in the air, but she wasn't ready to give up. Claire narrowed her eyes as she once again got up and looked into the sky preparing to jump again, but she stopped herself she looked at her tightly balled fists. Her whole body was tense she Claire sighed as she loosened her hands and took a breath. She closed her eyes and slowly kneeled to the ground allowing her knuckle to touch the snowy ground and then she focused, not like before when she was ordering herself to do it but more like she was asking. Then she felt it, the particles, snow, and stones around her began to rise into the air. Claire's eyes shot open as she launched herself into the air once more arms outstretched in front of her. Claire soared high into the sky but it was different this time it wasn't the force of her jump keeping her in the air, Claire shifted her body in the air turning it so that it would be parallel to the ground. Claire looked ahead as she zoomed through the clouds, and Claire smiled a she realized what she was doing

"I'm Flying" Claire whispered.

Claire's smile broadened and she let out a cry of joy as she soared across the sky, upon doing that she seemed to of picked up speed. A small boom was heard and Claire felt like her fist punched through something

"I think I just went Sonic" Claire thought in happy disbelief.

Claire laughed she went through clouds parting them with her speed

"Okay I have speed let's see how I maneuver" Claire thought confidently as she brought both her fists out.

Claire twisted her body angling herself to turn, and with that her flight path changed. Claire had a confident smirk as she made multiple turns in the air flying past the clouds instead of going through them, Claire then notice a large cloud in front of her. Claire smiled as she zoomed towards it, but she didn't go past or through it she circled it in a spiral making the cloud take the shape of a spiral cone. Claire looked back and laughed at what she did before facing forward and continuing her flight.

Claire vision was still incredible even at the high speeds she was traveling she didn't blink unless she wanted to, nothing seemed to fly into her eyes. Claire looked down and saw she was no longer in the frozen north but over a savannah

"It's only been three minutes and I've gone so far" Claire thought amazed by her speed.

Claire angled herself to get closer to the ground, Claire slowed herself down and flew only a yard over the ground as she marveled at the passing landscape. Despite how fast she was moving she could see everything clearly, every tree, every animal, every blade of grass Claire wasn't missing a thing. A herd of elk saw the approaching Claire and dispersed allowing her to pass. Claire looked back feeling sorry for disturbing them, and when she faced forward she saw she was approaching a cliff, she slowed down allowing herself to float over the edge and look out to the ocean. Claire gently floated down to the water and began taking in her reflection, she dipped her hand into the ocean and playfully sloshed it around laughing at the whole situation. Claire then faced forward looking towards the ocean a grin of confidence growing on her face, with another burst of speed Claire took off towards the sea slightly parting the waters on the way.

Again another boom filled the air as she flew across the ocean, joy and excitement flowed through Claire's body as she flew. Claire closed her eyes and brought out her arms taking in the air and the smell of the sea, all her cares and worries evaporating into nothingness. But suddenly Claire heard something a voice, no many voices. Claire's eyes shot open and she looked ahead, she was flying right towards a fishing boat full of people at top speed. The people on the boat saw her coming and began to panic trying to move the boat out of the way, Claire panicked knowing the damage she would do she knew she had to move. With an instinctive move she aimed down and slammed into the water rocking the boat. Claire shut her eyes when it happened she felt herself slam into the water, she kept them shut for a few seconds before she slowly opened them. And she was greeted not by the sky and clouds, but instead rushing waters as she dived deeper into the water. Claire gasped in surprise and held her breath, she looked around her seeing the underwater landscapes and creatures of the deep. She smiled as she flew past a pod of whales taking a moment to light touch one as she passed. Happy with underwater exploration she then angled herself and flew up and out of the water flying towards the next landmass.

Claire soon enough found herself in a large rocky area, various hills, mountains, and rock structures strewn about the area. Claire gave the area a quick scan as she flew over the area and a confident smile grew on her face.

"Time to get a little bold" Claire said as she shot down to the Earth like a meteor

Claire narrowed her eyes at the approaching ground and before she could impact she made a quick 90 degree turn and began to fly parallel to the ground kicking up dust. Claire proceeded to maneuver her way through the rocky terrain narrowly dodging all the formations and mountain faces with precision. Claire smiled as she flew across the terrain, impressed with how well she was handling all this. Claire was quickly approaching a plateau, she let out a laugh as she flew close to the top of it. She allowed her legs to touch down on the surface and began to run across it, the momentum from her flight sent her across the plateau in blinding speeds, though her legs were easily able to keep up with it. Once she reached the end of the plateau she dived off the edge taking off to the sky once again.

Claire continued to fly across the rocky terrain until she came across an arch-shaped formation. She quickly flew under it and then flew straight up towards the clouds. Claire continued to fly up taking a moment to look down at the earth got further and further away from her. Claire then looked up and smiled as with a boom she took off higher. Claire took a breath as the sky around her turned darker and she could feel herself heating up, but she pushed it all out of her mind and continued to fly. She flew and flew until the heat was gone and she felt a slight chill, with her breath held Claire looked down and saw the planet beneath. Claire had to stop herself from gasping as she took in her surroundings, Claire's eyes then went to the moon and her smile grew as she took off towards it. In a matter of minutes, she was close to the moon's surface, she slowed her descent as she touched down on the planet.

Claire looked at the surface holding in a small giggle, she then looked up in awe. Claire then sat on the surface of the moon and laid down as if resting hands behind her head and took in the view. Earth, her home, her planet, the only one she ever knew it was so small from up here. Claire gazed upon the Earth in appreciation, noting how the planet had a slight glow to it within the void. Speaking of the void Claire looked out to it and the thousands of stars that filled it, she remembered in school that all those stars could potentially hold a solar system like ours. That somewhere out there, there could intelligent species looking out to space just like us and wondering what was out there. But Claire knows what's out there now or what was out there. It was so much to take in her origins, these powers, and the expectation of how to use them.

"I wonder….. Am I really alone? Maybe somewhere out there, another Kryptonian survived, maybe a whole group of them living on another planet. But, if they were out there and they somehow knew I was here would they accept me, would they ask me to leave?" Claire thought to herself

"No use speculating about what might be, I need to focus on what is right now. I have these powers and I want to do something with them, something for the planet, something that matters" Claire thought as she stood up and looked at Earth

"I want to do something that will last beyond me, I want to leave an impact that will inspire people, but mostly I just want to Help" Claire thought as she slowly lifted herself off the moon's surface

"Eh, I'll think of something soon enough. But now, time to show Ma my alien costume" Claire thought as she flew back to earth entering the atmosphere like a comet. Unsure of her future, but hopeful and happy she knows a little more about her past.


End file.
